


Hello, Dean

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Darkness Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud





	Hello, Dean

I’m hungry, Sam announces as he slams the bunker door behind him and helps Dean into the kitchen. 

We got any food?

I don’t even know if we still got a table, Dean says.

He feels around for the table, smacks his shin, and pulls out a chair. 

Why don’t you take a look in the fridge, Dean says, since you can.

Sam opens the fridge and looks for something not green. He slams the door shut and sighs. Take out? he asks.

Sam sees a familiar looking figure leaning against the wall.

Hello, Dean. Sam, says a gravelly voice.


End file.
